Tales of Facebook
by Gaianee
Summary: Et si Facebook s'infiltrait dans le monde de ToS? Et si les dirigeants du Cruxis en étaient des adeptes?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour avec un truc…censé être drôle…sur Tales of Symphonia.**

**Maintenant que Facebook est à la mode, on le voit partout. Même dans ToS.**

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette « fic » au titre très original, comme vous pourrez le constater.**

**Merci de laisser des reviews. Je posterai au moins deux chapitres, si après ça je me rends compte que ça ne semble pas plaire, je supprimerai cette histoire, tout simplement.**

**Notez que ce n'est pas non plus facile de faire ce genre de truc sur Facebook…et pardonnez moi si certaines choses facebookiennes ne sont pas exactes, je ne vais pratiquement jamais sur Facebook. **

**Tales of Facebook**

**Chapitre 1**

_Mithos __Yggdrassill a rejoint facebook._ Commenter . J'aime

_Mithos Yggdrassill est maintenant ami avec Yuan Ka-Fai. _Commenter. J'aime

Yuan Ka-Fai (à 14h09): tiens, tu es là toi?

Mithos Yggdrassill (à 14h10) : Ouais. Ca te pose un problème ?

Yuan Ka-Fai (14h11) : Tu en avais marre que ta chiantise ne se limite qu'au Cruxis IRL ? mdr :D

Mithos Yggdrassill (14h11) : La ferme. T'es pas drôle.

_Mithos Yggdrassill est maintenant ami avec Kratos Aurion, Pronyma, Kvar, Magnius, Forcystus, Rodyle et Rémiel. _Commenter. J'aime

_Pronyma, Magnius et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

Pronyma (14h34) : Seigneur Yggdrassill, quel plaisir de vous voir ici !

Mithos Yggdrassill (14h36) : Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis le dernier membre du Cruxis à m'être inscrit ? è_é

Yuan Ka-Fai (14h37) : Parce que t'es con ?

Mithos Yggdrassill (14h 38) : Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule ?

Kratos Aurion (14h 38) : Je ne pensais pas te voir sur ce genre de site, Mithos.

Mithos Yggdrassill (14h39) : De même pour toi Kratos. _

_Mithos Yggdrassill a rejoint le groupe_ « Le Cruxis, parce que nous le valons bien» Commenter. J'aime.

_Pronyma, Kvar et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

Mithos Yggdrassill (15h 02): Dire que ça fait déjà 4000 ans que je dirige cette organisation…*soupir mélancolique*

Yuan Ka-Fai (15h03) : M'en parle pas…=.='

Mithos Yggdrassill (15h03) : T'insinues quoi là ? è_é

Yuan Ka-Fai (15h04) : Mais rien du tout.

Mithos Yggdrassill (15h05) : Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes que 6 à aimer mon groupe là ? D

**Mithos Yggdrassill** Le jour de la Prophétie de l'Elu de Sylvarant va bientôt commencer. Qui s'y colle cette fois ? 15h25 Commenter. J'aime.

Rémiel (15h26) : Si j'accepte de faire l'Ange cette fois, est-ce que je gagne quelque chose ?

Mithos Yggdrassill (15h28) : Le droit de rester vivant.

Rémiel (15h29) : Difficile quand on est un être sans vie. =/

Mithos Yggdrassill (15h30) : C'est pas drôle. En plus t'es vivant. Pour la peine, tu feras quand même l'Ange, et Kratos se chargera de coller l'Elu.

Kratos Aurion (15h33) : Hé, mais pourquoi moi ? ê_é

Mithos Yggdrassill (15h33) : Parce que j'ai décidée, point barre. T^T

Yuan Ka-Fai : Héhé.

**Mithos Yggdrassill** _a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai_ Commenter.J'aime

**Mithos Yggdrassill** _a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai_ Commenter. J'aime

**Mithos Yggdrassill** _a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai _Commenter. J'aime

**Mithos Yggdrassill** _a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai_ Commenter. J'aime

Yuan Ka-Fai (16h 17) : Putain, mais t'arrêtes ? D

Mithos Yggdrassill (16h18) : D

**Remiel** Quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à placer les projecteurs pour quand j'apparaîtrais dans l'Eglise de Martel à Isélia? 16h44 Commenter. J'aime.

Mithos Yggdrassill (16h51) : Je pourrais t'envoyer un Jugement si tu veux. Ca fait de la lumière, mieux qu'un projecteur. =D

Pronyma : Ca fait mal aussi. =X

Remiel (16h52) : Je vous remercie Seigneur Yggdrassill, mais je crois que je vais me débrouiller seul finalement.

Magnius (16h54) : Je veux bien aider moi !

Remiel (17h00) : C'est gentil Magnius, mais je n'aie pas besoin de boule à facettes. =_='

**Kratos Aurion** Et on fait quoi si l'Elue se fait attaquer par les Renégats le jour de la Prophétie ? 17h10 Commenter. J'aime.

Mithos Yggdrassill (17h11) : Tu oses poser la question ? _*

Yuan Ka-Fai (17h12) : Offre leur des Ferrero rochers, ils adorent ça. =)

_Botta, Vidarr et deux autres personnes aiment ça._

**Mithos Yggdrassill** Demain c'est le grand Jour ! En attendant, la nuit vient doucement envelopper Derris-Kharlan de son manteau ténébreux… 20h 12 Commenter. J'aime.

_Pronyma aime ça._

Yuan Ka-Fai (20h14) : Euh…je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il fait toujours nuit à Derris-Kharlan…

Rodyle (20h15) : Pour une raison inconnue, le soleil de Tesséha'lla et Sylvarant ne nous éclaire pas, ouais.

Yuan Ka-Fai ( 20h16): Donc la prochaine que tu fais des envolées lyriques, essaie de sortir quelque chose de plus intelligent. )

Mithos Yggdrassill (20h17) : Vos gueules.

**Mithos Yggdrassill** Le grand Jour est arrivé ! La Prophétie va avoir lieu, l'Elue de Sylvarant va faire son périple et Martel sera ressuscitée ! \o/ 9h34 Commenter. J'aime.

_Pronyma, Kvar et trois autres personnes aiment ça._

Forcystus (9h36) : Malgré le fait que je sois juste à côté du village de l'Elue, je ne dois pas toucher l'Elue ? Même pas un petit coup de mon canon ? é_è

Mithos Yggdrassill (9h37) : Si on l'abîme dès le départ, c'est pas drôle.

Botta (9h38) : Bah, nous on se charge de l'accueil devant l'Eglise de Martel =D

Mithos Yggdrassill (9h39) : …KRATOS !

**Rodyle** Seigneur Kvar, tu veux bien me refiler les plans de ton Projet Angelus ?

10h25 Commenter. J'aime.

Kvar (10h28) : Crève.

Rodyle (10h29) : Pff, pour une fois que j'essayais d'être poli…mais même ça ça marche pas. Tant pis pour toi Kvar ! )

**Kratos** Bon allez, j'y vais. Je vous tiens au courant du périple via mon portable. 11h00 Commenter. J'aime.

_Mithos Yggdrassill et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

Mithos Yggdrassill (11h02) : Je compte sur toi, Kratos.

Yuan K-Fai (11h02) : Bon courage ~~ 8D

Remiel (11h03) : Bouh, moi je stresse, je dois bientôt apparaître _

Kratos Aurion (11h04) : Merci à vous tous. Et Remiel, j'ai entendu dire que l'Elue était blonde, elle n'y verra que du feu, alors calme toi.

Remiel (11h05): …je suis blond aussi Seigneur Kratos =_=''

Mithos Yggdrassill (11h05) : Moi aussi. è_é

Yuan Ka-Fai (11h06) : Toutes mes condoléances =/

Mithos Yggdrassill (11h06) : Toi le bleu, ta gueule ! D

Remiel (11h06) : Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout. =.=

_Mithos Yggdrassill aime_ « Yuan a un humour de merde » _sur Facegroupe._ Commenter. J'aime.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of Facebook**

**Chapitre 2**

**Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de Tales of Facebook. Je suis contente de voir que certaines personnes ont eu l'air d'apprécier, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.**

**Ah, j'ai oublié de le mettre dans le premier chapitre, mais après avoir reçu un message privé me le rappelant, je le mets ici : l'idée de cette fic m'est venue après avoir vu cet article très drôle sur le blog d'un OdieuxConnard .com/2010/08/05/reviser-avec-facebook/**

**Certaines blagues ne sont pas vraiment de moi, vous aurez l'occasion de le constater si vous lisez.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Kratos Aurion vient de se connecter à Facebook via Facebook mobile._ Commenter. J'aime.

_Mithos Yggdrassill, Yuan Ka-Fai et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

_

* * *

_

_Kratos Aurion va participer à l'évènement_ « Apéro géant à l'Eglise Isélia » Commenter. J'aime.

Botta ( 12h03) : On se voit là-bas alors ?

Mithos Yggdrassill (12h04) : Kratos ! Je te paie pas pour que tu te bourres la gueule en mission ! è_é

Kratos Aurion (12h05) : Tu ne me paies pas du tout, en fait.

Yuan Ka-Fai (12h06) : Vu que l'Elue est mineure, pour elle se sera jus d'orange, hein.

Botta (12h07) : Okay, on lui accorde son dernier jus d'orange alors.

* * *

**Kratos Aurion** Je suis à Isélia. Elle est où l'Eglise déjà ? 12h32 Commenter. J'aime.

Yuan Ka-Fai (12h33) : Ca y est, Alzheimer a frappé ? =_='

Kratos Aurion (12h34) : Non. C'est juste que j'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce village. Je suis juste allé dans la forêt d'Isélia, rien d'autre.

Forcystus (12h35) : Ouais. Du coup tu sais parfaitement bien où se trouve ma ferme, hein ?

Kvar (12h35) : Sans doute, on avait fait un apéro géant devant ta ferme, il y a 14 ans.

Forcystus (12h36) : Ouais, ça je m'en souviens. Je me souviens aussi que le fils du Seigneur Kratos avait dû boire un verre de vodka par erreur, ce qui explique pourquoi il est tombé de la falaise.

Kvar (12h37) : Le chien-cheval aussi.

Kratos Aurion (12h38) : Allez vous faire foutre.

* * *

**Remiel** Bon tout est prêt, je suis prêt. En plus de la lumière, j'ai même prévu des plumes de poulets, pour faire encore plus d'effets ! 12h40 Commenter. J'aime.

_Mithos Yggdrassill, Pronyma et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

Mithos Yggdrassill (12h41) : n'en fait pas trop non plus, hein.

Remiel (12h42) : Je dois dire quoi déjà, après « nous consacrons la Tour du Salut à Sylvarant » ?

Mithos Yggdrassill (12h43) : Tu lui dis où elle doit se rendre pour commencer.

Remiel (12h43) : Merci.

Mithos Yggdrassill (12h44) : De rien. Tu veux un Mon Chéri ?

* * *

_Kratos Aurion a participé à l'évènement_ « Apéro géant à l'église d'Isélia » Commenter. J'aime.

Yuan Ka-Fai (13h29) : C'était bien ?

Kratos Aurion (13h30) : Impeccable. Les Rénégats étaient là. Mais le pouvoir des Ferrero rochers est absolu.

* * *

**Mithos Yggdrassill** _a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai_ Commenter.J'aime

**Mithos Yggdrassill** _a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai_ Commenter. J'aime

Yuan Ka-Fai (13h37) : Ca, ça va pas le faire longtemps, tu sais...

Mithos Yggdrassill (13h39) : Hihihihihihi…

* * *

**Remiel** Et dites Seigneur Kratos, j'étais convaincant dans mon rôle d'oracle ? 13h54 Commenter. J'aime.

Kratos Aurion (14h01) : Bah, le « ma chère fille Colette » ça le faisait moyen, hein.

Remiel (14h02) : Désolé, j'ai paniqué sur l'instant. C'est sorti tout seul. T.T

* * *

**Kratos Aurion** Bon, le périple commence demain à onze heure. Normalement, c'est midi, mais faut qu'on se débarrasse d'un boulet qui veut nous suivre. 15h01 Commenter. J'aime.

_Mithos Yggdrassill, Pronyma et trois autres personnes aiment ça._

Yuan Ka-Fai ( 15h03) :C'est qui le boulet ?

Kratos Aurion (15h04) : T'occupe.

Yuan Ka-Fai (15h04): ê_é ?

Remiel (15h05): Moi je sais. C'est le gamin en rouge qui était avec l'Elue lors de la Prophétie. :D

Yuan Ka-Fai (15h05): Ha ouais ?

Kratos Aurion (15h10): Remiel, un jour où l'autre, je te tuerai.

* * *

**Mithos Yggdrassill** _a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai_ Commenter.J'aime

**Mithos Yggdrassill** _a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai_ Commenter. J'aime

**Mithos Yggdrassill** _a envoyé un poke à Yuan Ka-Fai _Commenter. J'aime

Mithos Yggdrassill (15h23) : Po-poker face, po-po-poker face! 8D

Yuan Ka-Fai (15h24): ...=_='

* * *

**Forcystus** J'ai deux sales gosses qui sont venus foutre la pagaille dans ma ferme. Ca va péter ! 15h45 Commenter. J'aime.

_Magnius aime ça._

Magnius (15h47): Ouais ! Fais tout péter ! \o/

Kratos (15h47): J'ai comme un doute…=_=

Forcystus (15h48): Mes hommes sont en train d'analyser les caméras de vidéo surveillance de l'entrée. On sait que l'un des gosses était habillé en rouge.

Kratos Aurion (15h48): …=_=''

Yuan Ka-Fai (15h49): Tu me diras ce que tu as découvert, hein Forcystus ? =D

* * *

_Forcystus aime_ « Ma ferme Humaine, c'est pas un moulin » _sur Facegroupe_. Commenter. J'aime.

_Magnius, Kvar et deux autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

_Mithos Yggdrassill aime_ « fans de Lady Gaga» _sur Facegroupe._ Commenter. J'aime.

Yuan Ka-Fai (16h14) : Bientôt tu aimeras Justin Biber ?

Mithos Yggdrassill (16h15): C'est qui ça ?

Yuan Ka-Fai (16h16): …nan rien. Personne. Vaut mieux pas que tu connaisses.*se casse vite et loin*

Mithos Yggdrassill (16h17): …heureusement que y a youtube…

Yuan Ka-Fai (16h17): ToT

* * *

**Magnius** Mince, c'est l'heure du goûter ! 16h20. Commenter. J'aime.

* * *

**Mithos Yggdrassill** Ma sœur me manque...T_T 17h23 Commenter. J'aime.

Yuan Ka-Fai (17h24) : Pareil. T_T

Mithos Yggdrassill (17h24) : ...è_é

* * *

**Mithos Yggdrassill** a déposé une bombe chez Yuan !

Toi aussi, piège tes amis ! Commenter. J'aime.

Yuan Ka-Fai (17h48): Raté. J'étais avec le Graine Suprême.

Mithos Yggdrassill (17h49): Grrr...

* * *

**Kratos Aurion** Je loge chez l'Elue cette nuit. 18h05. Commenter. J'aime.

Yuan Ka-Fai (18h06) : Faut croire que t'as bien prévu ton coup ptdr :D

Kratos Aurion (18h06): …qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? ê_é

Mithos Yggdrassill (18h07) : Hé, Kratos, tu fais rien de louche avec l'Elue, hein ? è_é

Kratos Aurion (18h08): …mais vous me prenez pour qui ? è_ é

* * *

**Forcystus** Aha ! Je sais qui est le garçon en rouge ! Il s'appelle Lloyd Irving, et il crèche chez un nain dans la forêt d'Isélia ! TwT 18h21 Commenter. J'aime.

Yuan Ka-Fai (18h22): Lloyd ? o.ô

Kratos Aurion (18h23): Et merde…

Mithos Yggdrassill (18h23): Hein ?

Forcystus (18h24): Je vais lui bourrer la gueule ! Je prépare les bouteilles de vodka.

Mithos Yggdrassill (18h25): …ahhh, je vois…Kratos, va falloir qu'on parle.

Kratos Aurion (18h25): T.T

Yuan Ka-Fai (18h26): Lloyd…ça alors…o_ô

* * *

_**à suivre….**_


End file.
